


More To Life Then Heart Break

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Oops, Protective Andy, Sorry Not Sorry, love making, sleeping with your lawyer, soft andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You catch your husband cheating, fast forward 3 months later, you are sleeping with your divorce lawyer.You have no regrets.
Relationships: Andy Barber/You, andy barber/female reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	More To Life Then Heart Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just one ordinary fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=just+one+ordinary+fangirl).



  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It was meant to be us, me and you, until death do us part, and now you’ve destroyed that!” You yell.

The scene in front of you….your husband naked….your sister….naked in bed...catching them in the act of fucking….

You knew this marriage had been going down the toilet for years now, but this?

You shake your head and storm out, you go to the walk-in closet and grab your suitcase. You tune out the words he’s saying to you, you ignore the words she’s saying to you, you just pack, things YOU bought with your own money not his, which…..wasn’t much when you think about it.

No matter.

You ignore them as you storm down the stairs, they sound angry at YOU which is rich, but you don’t care. You grab your purse and dig the keys out of it as you open the front door and storm out.

You are thankful the car is also yours, when you load your suitcase in the trunk, you finally look to your husband, your sister actually had the gall to stand next to him like she had a right too after….

You study them, they don’t look sorry, you will not show them tears, they don’t deserve to see the hurt they have done to you, you keep your tone cold, angry, and mean, “I no longer have a sister, you’re dead to me you stupid bitch.”

“And you, you’ll be hearing from my lawyer asshole.”

You simply do not let yourself hear their words of shock or anger, you climb in the car, turn it on, back up out of the driveway and drive away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 MONTHS LATER…..

Months, your stupid dam husband was dragging this out for all his worth, and thank god you had a good lawyer, or else this could have been so much worse. That’s what you get for not having a prenup in place and for not being able to provide proof of your husband’s cheating.

Right now, it was your word against his and it was brutal. He had been VERY careful and trying to find any proof was proving to be hard. Your lawyer wasn’t giving up though and for that you were grateful.

You were also grateful he was only charging you half his normal rate, but no one had to know WHY he was giving you a discount.

You don’t think it would look good right now if people knew you were sleeping with your lawyer.

Andy Barber was one hell of a lawyer though and you knew you would win, it was only a matter of time. You just wanted to be divorced already and have it done with so you could move on with your life.

Move on with Andy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were careful of course, both of you were. You knew how to go about it now without issue. So sneaking into the back of his house was no problem now.

The shades are closed and you relax. You relax more when you feel his arms wrap around you from behind, “Hi honey.”

“Hi darling.”

When you turn in his arms, you smile before kissing him, when his arms wrap tighter around you, you feel better.

Andy was your calm in the storm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only later once dinner is done and your snuggling in bed, your head on his chest, and his hand trailing caresses down your back that you let yourself sink fully into him, you don’t worry about anything else. Just his touches and his voice as he speaks about random things.

When he kisses the top of your head and turns off the lamplight, you yawn and rub your face in his chest, “I love you.” You whisper sleepily.

“I love you too baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s….not a good week, your husband has been nastier than ever, he’s smart, never says anything you can REALLY use against him, but the words are harsh and cruel. It makes you break down. Andy isn’t home and you had stayed the night, so you have the house to yourself.

You draw a bath and then sob in it, only the water and tiles to hear you. When Andy comes home later he doesn’t look like he had a great day either, but he takes one look at you in your fuzzy bathrobe sitting at the kitchen counter eating ice cream and he knows it was a shitty day for you too.

He comes up behind you and rubs your shoulders before bending down to kiss the side of your neck, “Bad day huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

He sits on the stool next to you and takes the spoon from your hand to eat some of the ice cream, you watch him softly, feeling a bit better just watching him. He watches you as he eats, you finally offer up some words on your day, “He called me today.”

His brows furrow, “Again?”

You nod, “The same shit, just a different day, same words like always.” You shrug, putting your hand under your chin.

Andy sighs and sticks the spoon back in the ice cream and just….moves it around, thinking, “You record it?”

You nod, “I did, like always.”

“Good.”

When he looks back to you, his eyes are a mixture of sad and angry, “He has no right to keep calling you like this, his lawyer and I have told him to stop doing it. We can always file a motion if he won’t stop, it’s border linning on harassment at this point.”

“Good, I want to do that, I just want this to be over with.” You sniffle without meaning too.

Andy’s there like always leaning forward so he can hug you, rub over your back, “I know honey, I know, I want it over too, you deserve to be happy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy files the motion in court in the coming days, it works in your favor. For a while at least. One day though, you’re leaving your office and there he is, coming from the parking lot, your husband, your ex really, even if the courts don’t say so yet.

He looks angry and your hand grips the mace in your purse ready to use it, “Go away Henry, I’m not speaking to you, have something to say to me, do it through my lawyer.”

Oh but he doesn’t listen to you, he just goes to grab your arm, and you panic, you whip out your mace and spray him in the face with it before running back into your office to call the police.

Of course, people come over to him to try and help, but people also saw how he came at you, you tremble as you dial Andy’s number instead, when he picks up and you tell him what happened, he tells you to call 911 and he’ll be right over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The police question you for a bit once they get there, Andy comes in as you finish your statement, he gets the rundown on everything himself before they depart. You were worried you would be in trouble honestly, you had attacked your ex, but witnesses thankfully said he came at you very aggressively and tried to grab you.

It was enough reasonable cause and he was taken away in a squad car.

That night Andy makes love to you gently and you hold onto him like a lifeline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It happens finally one day, a judge grants you what you have wanted to hear for four months now, your divorce has been approved, you keep your money, he gets nothing. You could never strongly prove he cheated, but his aggression towards you didn’t win him any favors and now….you are a free woman.

That night you make love to Andy, you ride him feeling free and alive and he watches with a bright loving smile and lust-filled eyes.


End file.
